Forgotten
by Aqualover5711
Summary: Nightmares of a past she can't remember lead one girl to go to extremes to find answers. Getting herself imprisoned in Fox River is just the beginning of a dangerous journey that could either give her the closure she has been searching for or destroy her. Maybe both, but not necessarily in the way anyone would expect. AU Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The story starts with my OC Alexia arriving at Fox River, but I will reveal the events that led up to her incarceration through flashbacks. Trust me when I say there are going to be some twists that shock people (not every chapter has twists though). The italics are the flashbacks and the parenthesis in between are her thoughts now as she's remembering these events. I hope you enjoy!**

I was led into the office of Warden Pope at Fox River State Penitentiary by a guard named Bellick. I was pushed roughly into the wooden chair in front of a large desk and was then handcuffed to the chair by another guard. Bellick snickered at me. "Stay put sweet cheeks. The Warden will be here shortly." he told me. I glared at him steadily but he just chuckled and ruffled my dark hair. Then he left the room with the other guard, both of them seeming to find it amusing that a girl was going to be an inmate at an all-male prison. I could hear them speculating about what I could have done to get in this situation, punctuated by derisive laughter. I ignored them as I silently stared down at my cuffed hands.

My name is Alexia Grace. I'm eighteen now. I have chin length, slightly disheveled black hair and dark brown eyes. My friends used to call me Lexi. That was while I still had friends. Now they, along with my mom, think I've gone crazy. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. All I know is that I needed to be here and you don't get sent to a maximum security prison for nothing. Especially an all-male prison when you're a girl. Now, I'm not a violent girl at all. I have no desire to hurt anyone, ever. I'm one of the better people in this terrible place. So how did I manage to get myself put in here? Well, it's a long story and I don't even know all the details myself. Perhaps we can discover the whole truth together.

As I sat there, waiting with a hint of impatience for the Warden to get here, I looked up at the ceiling and flashed back to the night when my life stopped making sense.

_There was only darkness, except for a sliver of sunlight pouring in through a crack from the slightly open door of the barn. Scratchy ropes chafed against my wrists. I could hear sounds, like frightened whimpering. Where was I? _

(I felt like I should know…. but I couldn't recall. Everything was foggy and unclear. Only certain details still remained, like that I was in a barn. Why did I remember that of all things?)

_The barn door creaked open and intense light poured in. I had to shield my eyes so I didn't go blind. I heard footsteps and quiet breathing. I held my own breath and squinted, trying to make out who was there. All I could see was a shadow, lurking at the entrance. Although I couldn't see the person, somehow I knew it was a man and that he was watching me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart as the figure suddenly stalked closer to me. I felt a hand touch, no; caress, my hair. I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down my spine. Then, without warning, the ropes that had been binding my own hands were pulled away. I hesitantly rested my arms in my lap and began to rub at my raw wrists. I opened my eyes to get a better look at my captor, but he was gone. I held my breath for another moment. Then I let it out, but didn't make any other move. What was going on? _

(Now I was sure of one other thing. That day, whatever else happened, I was being held captive one moment and then I was set free the next. Why? Did whoever kidnapped me let me go? Or was someone else my savior? I don't know which it was. I feel like there was only one person with me in the barn, but why is my gut telling me something else? I have this feeling deep down that not everything was as it seemed.)

_After a while, I realized that I was still alone in the barn. Whoever had just been in here wasn't coming back for a while. I got to my feet shakily and stumbled over the barn door, peeking out cautiously. I could taste freedom in the crisp air. I knew instinctively that I could leave without being caught by whoever had taken me. Whether they were the one who released me or not didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was getting as far away from this place as possible. Then why did I feel so hesitant to go?_

_My mother started to shake my shoulder gently. "Alexia, wake up. Honey it's okay." her voice said soothingly. It pierced through the dream and I woke with a start. I met my mom's concerned eyes, so like my own. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly._

_I shook my head slowly and sat up. "I don't know. I had that nightmare again. The same one that I've been having since I was twelve. Why have I been having it for six years? That isn't normal." I replied._

_My mom frowned slightly and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Oh sweetie. I'm not sure, but it's just a bad dream. No one is going to hurt you." she murmured gently. Her tone was reassuring, but I knew her well enough to know she was hiding something from me. What that was, I had no idea. I just had one lingering thought. Why was I allowed to live?_

The Warden's arrival startled me out of my reverie and I jumped slightly. Pope sat down behind his desk and gave me a fatherly look of sincere concern. "I apologize for startling you Alexia. Now, can you please tell me why you were sent here of all places? This is no place for a young girl such as yourself." he said kindly.

Having locked away my emotions soon after that last dream to prepare for what I would inevitably have to do, I simply gave him a level look that said all too well how broken I was inside. "I need answers and don't ask me why, but I know with absolute certainty that there's one inmate in here that might be able to give them to me. I don't know the reason, but I've been feeling drawn to this place for years. What I'm searching for is here." I responded coolly.

Pope looked curious, confused, and uncertain at the same time. He eyed me like he wasn't sure of my sanity. I've been getting that look a lot lately. Just wait until he hears my request. I did my homework on this prison, and everyone in it. Plus, like I've been telling everyone for three years, I just get these feelings sometimes that I have to listen to.

"Which inmate are you referring to?" he asked slowly.

A ghost of a smirk touched my lips. I took a deep breath and leaned forward ever so slightly, looking him right in the eyes to let him know I was being completely serious.

"Theodore Bagwell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! This chapter and probably the next one are going to focus on the present and Alexia's first day at Fox River. Don't worry, more of her past will be revealed soon but I wanted to shift gears for a moment and have her get involved in some prison drama before we delve back into the mystery. That's mostly because I'm not quite sure what I want to happen next with that. :P Also, I 'd like to add that I wrote the first chapter from 4:30 to 6:00 in the morning. Don't ask. I got three hours of sleep but as I'm writing this, I'm in the car on the way back from vacation, so I figured it was a good a time as any to write another chapter. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or confusing parts. I'm amazed that I can write at all right now heh heh. **

There was complete silence in the office as Pope and I just stared at each other. He lifted his hand up to his mouth, rubbed at his mustache and then lowered it to his desk again. If he had been thinking I was crazy before, it was nothing compared to the look he was giving me now.

He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "Miss Grace, while I don't understand the reasons behind it, I respect that you are trying to find out more about your past. However, you're looking in the wrong place. Theodore Bagwell is not someone you want to associate with. He's very dangerous and let's just say that you have a good chance of attracting his attention in a way that you wouldn't want. Also, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you think he of all people would know anything about you?"

I tapped the fingers of my free hand idly against the desk, gazing off into space for a moment while I gathered my thoughts. I looked at the Warden thoughtfully and shrugged. "With all due respect sir, I'm not sure I feel comfortable sharing that information. You're wrong about this not being the right place. It is. I appreciate the warning and your concern, but I know full well who I'm dealing with. I know the risks, but I'm willing to take my chances if it means getting some closure. Now, could we move on to getting my cell assignment please?" I replied guardedly. I had carefully avoided his earlier question about what I had done to get myself in here and I wasn't about to tell him why… T-Bag, as I know he's called here, is the person in the prison that I'm most drawn to. Even I don't really know why. Maybe I really am crazy. I would think I would have to be to want to have anything to do with a rapist and pedophile. I'm tired of not knowing things though, so I'll do whatever it takes to learn about myself so I can move on with my life.

Pope ran his fingers through his gray hair and pulled my file out of the folder lying on his desk. "As you wish." he said, sounding disapproving at my choice to keep so much secret from him. He flipped through the file, muttering under his breath. "You're facing an eight year sentence for 'extenuating circumstances'. I'm guessing you won't tell me what that means will you?" he asked sternly.

I lightly shook my head and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well Miss Grace, I can't say I've ever met someone with quite so much mystery surrounding them, except perhaps, Michael Scofield. Do you know about him as well?"

"Not any more than you do Warden." I answered.

"Hmm…. alright, well, I suppose one of the safer cells in Cell Block A would be Charles Westmoreland's. He's an older man, good guy, one of the only decent ones of the lot. He'll treat you right. I'll make the arrangements for him to be your cellmate. I hope you're not allergic to cats." he said.

I gave the first genuine smile since I had arrived here, or for some time for that matter, and was rewarded with a small smile from Pope in return. "I love cats actually."

"Good, good. I'll tell you what. In a few moments, you'll be escorted by a guard to the medical wing where you'll get your preliminary checkup. I'll tell the guards to look out for you in Gen-Pop since you'll be rather… desirable… to many of the men in there. If anything happens in there, I want you to let one of the staff or I know so we can handle it. I want you to be as safe as possible under the circumstances.

I nodded. "I appreciate that sir." I said gratefully. Pope called in a guard, said our meeting was over, and told him to escort me to the medical wing. I was uncuffed from the chair and led out of the room. Before I left, I looked over my shoulder and gave him my request. "Sir, all I ask is that your men don't try to butt into my business with any inmate that I may be interacting with. I want to keep our conversations confidential if you don't mind. It would be in everyone's best interests." I said in a deadly serious tone.

The Warden looked shocked as the door to his office shut with a soft thud.

We walked down a well-lit hallway and I was brought into one of the rooms where patients were treated and was pushed down onto the cot. I gave the guard an irritated look as he left to stand outside the door. All the shoving was quickly getting old.

My expression cleared as a young red haired woman entered with a clipboard in one hand, scribbling notes down on it with a pen held in her other hand. I glanced at the room next to me through a glass window and saw that none other than Michael Scofield was sitting on a cot just like mine. My eyes scanned the exposed tattoos that covered his arms briefly before looking at his face. His intense blue gaze, which had previously been focused completely on the doctor, now turned to me. He furrowed his brow, his expression warm, but confused and a bit sad. I looked away as the woman approached me.

"Hello Alexia. My name is Doctor Sara Tencredi. I'll be preforming your checkup today." she told me with a kind smile. Her eyes had the same look that Michael's did and I was waiting for the questions about why I was here to begin, but they didn't. She simply flipped through my medical records and psyche evaluation, jotting down a few notes, and shooting me the occasional concerned glance. I sighed in relief and decided I might learn to like her. She did the usual things that doctors did during a checkup and then gave me a shot for something that I didn't catch because I had been daydreaming. I focused my attention back on Sara when she coughed quietly.

"I'm sorry Doctor Tencredi. I just have a lot on my mind." I apologized.

Sara nodded. "It's alright, I understand and please, call me Sara." she replied.

Sara set her clipboard down. "Well, Alexia, after going over your files, I've decided that we should meet every week so I can check on how you're doing here. It seems you have some form of amnesia caused by post-traumatic stress. Even if you do remember the cause of that, I'm not going to ask what it is. All I ask is that you let me know if you want to talk about what's going on with you. I'm here if you need a friendly ear." she offered.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Sara. That means a lot to me. I also appreciate you not asking questions. I'll be sure to keep your offer in mind." I replied sincerely.

She gave me a soft smile in return and then called for the guard outside the door to lead me to my cell for the first time. He entered with my least favorite person so far, Officer Bellick. "Let's get you to Gen-Pop so I can introduce you to the boys. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to teach you all you need to know about this place." he said with a wry laugh, like he was enjoying some private joke.

Sara gave him a disgusted look as the guards led me from the room. I just rolled my eyes and walked along in silence until we reached the gate that led into the cell block. I could hear the sounds of inmates yelling, cheering, or being otherwise rowdy, and sucked in a deep breath as the gate creaked open. At least they were all in their cells at the moment. I would have hated to come in during "tier time".

"The wait's over boys! Without further ado, I introduce the very special new inmate, Miss Alexia Grace!" Bellick called out, shoving me roughly through the gate and shutting it behind me, laughing at my expense.

Catcalls, wolf whistles, and many other verbal reactions assaulted my ears as I stared around at the three levels of cells, most containing some of the most dangerous men in America. I could already sense that my time in here wasn't going to be pleasant, but I was determined to do what I had to do and none of these thugs were going to change my resolve. I couldn't deny though that a part of me was afraid.

What had I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**A****uthor's note: Sorry for the delay! Life has a bad habit of getting in the way sometimes. Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

"Open on 20!" a guard named Geary called from inside the cell block. I walked in slowly as the bars slid open, holding the few small belongings I had in my arms. "Close on 20!" he called again. The door of the cell slid shut again and I turned to face my new cellmate, Charles Westmoreland, also known as D.B. Cooper.

I set my things on the top bunk and then gently stroked his cat's head. He watched me silently for a moment and then chuckled to himself. It was a gentle laugh with no hint of malice at all, which was a rare thing in a place such as this. "She likes you." he commented.

I smiled a bit. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Marilyn. The guards allow me to have her because I've earned… special privileges I guess you could say. I keep my nose clean and haven't had a spot on my record for years." he explained.

"That's impressive. Well, I'm glad that if I have to be in this place, at least I have a good cellmate like you." I said with a soft sigh at the thought of spending eight years here. I gave up everything when I made my choice. College, my friends, my mom's approval, all of it was now gone. My mom still loved me, but I know this wasn't easy on her.

Charles nodded slowly, looking at me knowingly. He stroked Marilyn and let out a quiet cough. "You seem like a nice young lady yourself. If you want, I can help you out with surviving in here. Any questions you have, you can come to me." he said.

"Thank you." I replied simply. I climbed to the top bunk and laid back on the lumpy mattress and stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence I rolled over onto my side to face the wall opposite the beds. "I know you already heard, but I wanted to introduce myself properly. I'm Alexia Grace." I said politely.

"Charles Westmoreland, but you can just call Charles." he replied, the warmth in his voice somehow comforting.

I was about to say something else when the guards called out for yard time. I walked out of the cell with Charles behind me and together we joined the rest of the cons in a line. We trudged along and then went our own ways as we got out into the enclosed grassy area known as the yard.

I sat down at a chess table across from Charles and watched as the inmates separated by race and then grouped together in their various gangs. I looked around and was surprised to see Michael out here, leaning against a fence with a young Puerto Rican man next to him. I guessed that they were cellmates. I figured that if I was going to get to know the other inmates better, they would be a good place to start. I got up and hesitantly approached the two, leaning against the fence. It seemed they were looking at the place where the death row inmates were let out for a few short moments of fresh air. I didn't want to seem nosy so I just gazed off into space, minding my own business.

"You're the girl that was in the infirmary earlier aren't you?" came a soft-spoken voice. I turned and saw that it had been Michael that had spoken. He and his cellmate were both looking at me. Michael's gaze was strangely calculating, but not unkind.

"Unless there's another girl in here that I'm not aware of. You're Michael Scofield right?" I replied.

Michael nodded and his gaze returned to the death row section of the yard, his eyes suddenly getting this soft, sad expression I hadn't seen in them before. I looked in that direction and saw that the infamous Lincoln Burrows had entered the yard. He nodded at Michael and then saw me, his brows knitting together in confusion and worry. I simply shrugged, my expression resigned. I left Michael and Lincoln to talk for whatever reason and just watched some of the other inmates.

Michael sighed as after only a few minutes, Lincoln was escorted back inside.

I had been in my own world when I heard Michael tell his cellmate that Lincoln Burrows was his brother. I glanced at Michael but didn't comment. I was slightly surprised, and I was curious about Michael having been incarcerated in the same prison that his brother was going to be executed in in a few short weeks. However, since I didn't want anyone butting into my business about why I was in here, I wasn't going to ask Michael about it.

"Hola chica." came the kind Spanish voice of Michael's cellmate. I turned to them. "Hello. I'm Alexia. Alexia Grace." I greeted them both, holding my hand out in a gesture of if not friendship, then at least one that said I meant them no harm.

They both shook my hand, the three of us all smiling just a bit. The young Spaniard patted me on the shoulder. "I'm Fernando Sucre. It's nice to meet you, although maybe not in this place." he said with a slight laugh. I chuckled quietly. These two seemed to be genuinely nice people. I waved goodbye to them and then returned to where Charles was sitting with Marilyn cradled in his arms.

"I see you met Michael and Sucre. They seem like good young boys. It's quite mysterious about Michael, with him and Lincoln being brothers eh?" he said as I sat down.

I shrugged. "It is, but it's not really anyone's business what he's doing here. I'm sure he has his reasons." I replied calmly.

"Right you are." he laughed.

I looked around again, not really having anything better to do. I noticed Sucre was now talking to some other inmates, and Michael was sitting on a set of bleachers. A tall muscular black man was standing with him, which I thought was bit odd in here, but admirable nonetheless. The black man soon walked away, shaking his head and giving Michael an "it's your funeral" look. Michael was digging at something under the seat with his long fingers, just scratching away like it was a nervous tick. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was up to, when I noticed a group of people approaching. They were led by none other than the notorious T-Bag. I straightened up, watching now with rapt attention. I couldn't help the slight quiver that passed through my slender frame as I looked from Michael to T-Bag.

"Ah, now there's one inmate you want to try to avoid at all costs. T-Bag's not someone you want to get on the wrong side of. Michael better be careful." Charles spoke up.

I nodded to Charles in acknowledgement of his warnings, but couldn't tear my gaze away from the scene at the bleachers. Michael had a look of disgust on his face and was glaring at T-Bag. T-Bag was biting his lip and looking at Michael the way a cat would look at a rabbit right before pouncing on it and tearing it apart. He reached his hand into his pocket and turned it out, seeming to offer it to Michael. Michael said something that T-Bag apparently didn't like. He slapped the hand of the younger inmate next to him and held out his hand to Michael for whatever Michael was holding. More angry words that I couldn't catch were exchanged before Michael handed over what looked like a screw, before standing up and storming away.

I sighed, finally looking away, but not before I noticed that T-Bag was now watching me. I got up, refusing to look at him as I walked over to the fence again. I stared firmly at the grass behind it, wishing for a brief second that I could be out there instead of in here with these animals. I shook my head and reminded myself sternly that I was here for a reason, and unfortunately that reason involved the ultimate scourge of society.

As if my thoughts had summoned him, I heard a menacing laugh behind me and a few chuckles from some of the not so intelligent cronies. I had to repress a shudder as I felt soft breath against my ear. (Here we go.) I thought.

"Well, ain't you a pretty thang? What's your name little missy?" came the sly Southern drawl of the most feared and loathed inmate in Fox River.

I turned around slowly to meet the cruel dark eyes of the man that would either give me some much needed answers, or destroy me completely.

Most likely both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is finally here! I need to say a few things before I continue however. I've read reviews for other PB fics and have noticed a lot of complaints about stories where girls are in the male prison. I've also read opinions about what people like to read in these stories. The last review I read was for the story The Price of Revenge, by allqua. I'd like to make a few points about my story now. First of all, writers don't write stories to please other people. We write them for ourselves and hope that those who read our stories like our ideas and have similar interests. If you don't like it, please don't read it and then leave a flaming review. That's just rude. Second, I want to let everyone know that unlike in some stories with female OCs, Alexia isn't pretending to be a male. I wanted to clear that up right now. She got into Fox River for a good reason, but you'll have to wait to find out what. She didn't need to disguise herself or be anyone other than herself. I'm tired of seeing comments about how stories about girls in a male prison are unrealistic and ridiculous. This is FanFICTION! It isn't supposed to be realistic and if you don't like the idea DON'T READ IT. My next point is that Alexia isn't going to get involved in the escape plan for those of you who don't like that being in the story. Yes, she met Michael and may become friends with him, or not, I haven't decided yet. She has seen him doing some of the stuff he does in the show to prepare for the escape. However, this story is about Alexia and her past, so despite a few mentions of it, the escape will be in the background in my story. She isn't going to go running for help from Michael like so many of the other girls do. May I remind you that Alexia got herself into Fox River specifically to talk to T-Bag. She isn't going to run away now. Now that I've gotten that out of my system, please enjoy Chapter 4! One last thing though, don't make assumptions about the ending. Nothing is as it seems and the truth will be something only I can probably see coming.**

_I ran, but I wasn't fast enough. Rough hands grabbed my arms and I was shoved into a car. My hands and feet were bound once more. I felt a sharp prick in my left shoulder and everything went dark. _

_I woke up hours later, still in the backseat of a car with tinted windows. I kept my eyes shut but could now hear two men talking in the front. _

_"How did she even escape from them?" one man asked._

_"She had help. We're still figuring out the details. Now, the most important thing is that we make sure we keep her under observation. We don't want her to escape and become a target again." the other replied._

_A target for whom? Before I could hear any more, my mind went numb once more and my head fell back onto the seat._

(What I had never told my mom was that the dream of the barn wasn't the only one I'd been having. There was more, but there were still pieces missing. I felt like I was slowly remembering the middle of my story, but why couldn't I recall the beginning? What would be the end?)

What I hadn't realized as these memories went through my mind was that I was still in Fox River, in the yard, staring right at T-Bag. I blinked and looked down at my feet, my eyes wide and my cheeks red.

I heard some snickering from some of his crew. "Now that you're done staring at me, I asked you a question. What's your name girly?" T-Bag asked with a hint of impatience.

I slowly looked back up to see him looking at me thoughtfully, his tongue tracing his lower lip.

"Alexia, and I wasn't staring. I… was thinking about a few things." I replied, straightening up and looking back into his eyes, trying to stay calm and not give away how nervous I was. There was something else as well, but I couldn't place it. I knew I had to stay on my guard whatever it was.

T-Bag smirked. "Ah. Well, Alexia, you can put your pretty little mind at ease now that I'm here. I can give you protection from the other inmates. No one will mess with you and all you have to do is join my crew. What do you say?" he asked, although by his tone it didn't really sound like a request. He circled around me, grunting appreciatively as he examined me from all angles.

I stood rigidly, never taking my eyes off of him. Part of me wanted nothing more than to slap that smug grin off his face, but I also couldn't look away even if I wanted to. What was it about him that held my attention so absolutely? I was disgusted, but fascinated.

"I'll only consider if you give me until tier time to think about it." I requested.

The men behind T-Bag stepped forward threateningly, but T-Bag held up a hand and they stopped. He looked at me for a few moments, scowling slightly. He didn't seem to like being challenged too much. Then his expression relaxed into a small smile. He laughed in amusement. "You have spunk. Fine, you have until then. You'll make the right choice in the end Miss Lexi, or we'll have a problem." he said with a bit of menace in his voice.

He turned and walked away with his gang in tow, leaving me a bit shocked. Had he called me Lexi? No one called me that anymore. I shook my head and trudged back over to where Westmoreland was watching me with concern.

"Are you alright Miss Grace?" he asked gently.

I nodded as I sat down again with a long sigh, although I'm not sure if I was.

Charles eyed me with a knowing look. "He's taken an interest in you and that's never a good thing. Just stick close to me and I'll keep an eye out for you. Don't let him get to you." he said.

"Thanks Charles, but I'm fine, really. It's just been a long day, and call me Alexia please." I murmured tiredly.

I had felt so vulnerable as he circled around me, like a shark circled in the water before it came in for the kill. I could normally take care of myself, but I had felt completely helpless at that moment. I shuddered at the thought of the effect he could have on people.

Charles patted me on the shoulder in a fatherly way.

The guards announced that yard time was now over and I walked back into Gen-Pop with Charles. I could still feel T-Bag's eyes on me as I entered my cell and climbed onto my bunk. I closed my eyes to get a bit of rest, not wanting to think about him again until our inevitable meeting during tier time.

* * *

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when I was suddenly startled awake by shouting the sounds of fighting. I coughed a few times as I sat up. The air was thick with white smoke and my eyes watered as I jumped down from my bed to peer out of my now open cell. I didn't have time to wonder where Charles could have gone off to when I was suddenly yanked roughly out of my cell. I struggled against the hands grabbing at me, trying to pull me into the fray. I coughed as the smoke grew thicker. I heard guards shouting for all of us cons to get back in our cells. I tried to pull away and comply but I could only cough and crouch helplessly as inmates fought one another for the chance to get at me.

I started crawling along the floor, trying to keep a low profile and avoid unwanted attention from the other inmates who were determined to get me to themselves, whether to hurt me or for something else entirely. The smoke thinned for a moment and I spotted Michael running away from a body on the floor. My heart skipped a beat as I saw that it was the boy who had been standing next to T-Bag in the yard. I looked up and saw that T-Bag himself was standing only a few feet away, staring after Michael with wide eyes full of shock and rage. "SCOFIELD!" he shouted as he crouched down next to the dead boy. It was such a primal yell, one that chilled me to the bone and made me fear for Michael's life. Why did I even care? I already had to handle my own business with T-Bag, I didn't need to get caught up in Michael's problems as well.

Eventually, the riot, which I later found out was a race-riot that had been brewing for weeks, came to an end. The smoke cleared and it was announced that we had five minutes to get our sorry selves cleaned up and get back into our cells. I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to do. I felt like every eye on the block was on me as I approached T-Bag's cell slowly and cautiously. Without warning, I felt a hand wrap around my throat and I was slammed against a wall. I found myself once again staring into the face of a very vengeful looking T-Bag. His expression frightened me, but it was now or never.

"What do you want Lexi?" he spat viciously.

"I want you to answer something for me. Do that…. and I'll take you up on your offer." I managed to choke out.

T-Bag loosened his grip slightly but still kept me pinned against the wall, watching me suck in shaky breaths through narrowed eyes.

"What's that exactly?" he asked suspiciously.

I rubbed my throat and steadied my breathing. Then I asked the question that had been bothering me for some time now.

"Were you there in that barn six years ago?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update! My best friend who I only get to see once a year now was visiting for a few weeks. I apologize for it being a bit shorter than the others, but it's late, so it was hard for me to come up with more. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

T-Bag released me and I dropped to the floor. His expression had changed to one of contemplation. Then he suddenly grinned. "Well, well, I thought I recognized you from somewhere." he said.

My eyes widened slightly. "So you were there? You…. what did you do to me?" I asked in a soft whisper, shaking slightly.

T-Bag chuckled and held his hands up like he was trying to reassure me that he no longer meant me any harm. "It's not what you think Lexi. Although I was oh so tempted." he purred.

I frowned, glaring at him. "Then what happened?" I asked.

T-Bag licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He looked at me silently for a moment, deciding how to answer. "You don't remember much do you? Doesn't really surprise me. Honestly, I don't know how you got the way you did when I found you." he replied.

"What do you mean by that? Found me where?" I questioned him.

He shook his head and laughed quietly. "Let's just say the situation wasn't how it seemed for now okay? I didn't do anything to you so you can rest easy. If you want to know more, you'll have to earn it." he said with a menacing undertone to his voice.

I sighed. It looked like I still had a long way to go before I found the truth. "Fine. I'll do whatever it takes." I muttered.

T-Bag smirked. "Be careful saying that now girl. You might not like how things turn out." he said in amusement.

I gritted my teeth and didn't dignify that with a response.

I heard a cough and looked up to see Bellick standing outside the cell, looking at the two of us with a smug expression on his face. "Hate to break up the party here, but unless you want to be spending the night in here missy, I'd get your butt back to your cell right now before I give the order to lock the cell doors." he commented.

I had to restrain the urge to gag at that thought and quickly scurried out of T-Bag's cell and back to my own. I scrambled up to the top bunk, ignoring Charles, who was looking dejected. He seemed to have had no luck in finding Marilyn. I felt bad for being rude by not talking to him, but I was feeling too mixed up to worry about anyone else's problems right now. I turned onto my side so I was staring at the wall. What would I have to do to get my answers? I was afraid to find out.

The cell doors slid shut and before the lights turned off for the night, I heard T-Bag calling to me.

"Welcome to the crew Lexi!"

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a groan. I sat up and climbed down from my bunk, slightly unsteady as my bare feet touched the floor. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Charles smiling gently at me. "Are you okay Alexia?" he asked. He was giving me a knowing look and I realized that he had heard T-Bag's shout out to me last night and must have guessed what had happened.

I smiled back sadly. I was glad that he had called me Alexia, but I couldn't muster up the energy to even pretend to be happy. "I don't know. Is it possible for someone to be okay when they just made a deal with the devil?" I replied honestly. I walked over to the sink to splash some water on my face and brush my teeth.

Charles sighed. "I'm sure you had good reason for not heeding my warnings about staying away from T-Bag. I won't question why, but I just want you to know that my offer of help is still there if you need it." he told me sincerely.

I turned to him and before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug, burying my face in his shoulder. He looked surprised, but then returned the hug, patting my back comfortingly. "Thank you." I murmured.

We sat like that for a few moments before I pulled back, blushing slightly. I wiped a stray tear off my cheek and went to stand by the cell door, looking out into the silent block. I just listened without a sound as some of the other inmates began to stir. I could hear every beat of my heart and every soft breath. Having these few moments of silence helped to soothe my frayed nerves. I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and prepared myself to face the new day.

I wasn't aware now of how this day would change me forever. For better or worse, things would never be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 everyone! Once again, I apologize for the wait! The next few chapters are going to be relevant to my last cliffhanger. It's going to be one VERY long day for poor Alexia. Like the end of chapter 5 said, events in these next chapters are going to change her. She made a deal with the devil and is going to have to go through Hell before she can find her answers. If she gets out alive that is. What's in store for her? We'll just have to wait and see won't we? :D**

I got my sad excuse for breakfast and looked around for a table. I tensed when I saw T-Bag watching me and he gestured for me to join him. I rolled my eyes and pointedly turned my back to him, smiling slightly when I saw Michael and Sucre at a table on the other side of the room. I would probably get in trouble from T-Bag later for my attitude, but there was no way I was going to eat with him. I had a feeling that we were going to be spending a lot of time together as it is. I approached Michael and Sucre and asked "May I sit here with you guys?"

The two of them looked up, both wearing expressions of concern. "Sure chica, go ahead." Sucre replied. I gave him a grateful smile and sat down. I raised an eyebrow as Michael examined me in his silent 'I'm trying to figure you out better' way. I coughed, looking faintly uncomfortable with the scrutiny. I choked down a bite of "food" and just stared down at the table. I felt a warm hand on mine and looked up. Sucre gave me a comforting wink. He patted my hand and pulled away. I sighed. "Look, I'm fine guys, really. I'm still trying to process some of the things I've learned and there's still so much I don't know, that's all." I murmured.

Michael looked unconvinced. "I heard that you were forced to join T-Bag's crew. That hardly qualifies as being "all right." he commented.

I frowned. "I swear the cons in this place gossip worse than a bunch of school girls." I muttered. Sucre chuckled at that. I punched his arm playfully before continuing. "I wasn't exactly forced. I made a deal with him, although at the time I wasn't aware of all that it entailed. I should have guessed that would be part of it. Considering who I'm dealing with, I got off easy. I'm sure there's more to it, but I'll worry about that when the time comes." I said.

"Why did you make a deal with that scum in the first place?" Sucre asked.

"I need information about my past." I answered simply.

Michael shook his head warily. "I won't even ask what information T-Bag could possibly have about you, but just be careful Alexia alright?" he requested gently.

I nodded. "I'll try. Thanks for being worried about me but I can handle myself." I told them. We were called to get back to our cells for a bit before yard time and I got up without another word, trudging back to my cell.

I wanted nothing more than to collapse on my bunk and just think about things for a bit, but of course that would have been too easy. When I walked into my cell, I found a piece of paper folded up on my pillow. "Charles, where did this come from?" I asked, although I already knew the answer as soon as I asked. My cellmate, who was reading a book and stroking his cat Marilyn, gave me a look that told me all I needed to know.

I took a deep breath and unfolded the little note. It read:

_You will hang with me and my crew at our usual bleachers during yard time and I'll forgive your little transgression during breakfast. If you want to learn any more, you should try being a bit more cooperative in the future. _

_I have a plan for how you can earn your next trip down memory lane sweet Lexi. I look forward to seeing just how far you're willing to go to get what you want. As long as I have what you're looking for, you're mine to do with as I please. Don't forget that. Til' next time my raven haired flower. _

_~T-Bag_

I felt the blood ice over in my veins as I crumpled the note and tossed it into the small trashcan in the corner of our cell. A cold sense of dread washed over me as I realized T-Bag was right. He held all the cards and therefore, for now at least, he owned me.

I curled up on my bed, wrapping my arms around my knees. For the first and last time in a long time, I allowed my tears to flow freely.

* * *

I wasn't aware that I had dozed off until the dreams started. Or were they memories? They were so broken, it was impossible to tell.

_Rain was pounding down in a torrential downpour, soothing my aching body. _

_My bare feet slapped against the pavement as I ran. From what, I hadn't a clue._

_My tears were warm and sticky, leaving tracks through the dirt on my skin. _

_My wounds trickled a steady stream of blood, rivulets of red staining the cold unforgiving concrete crimson like a morbid work of art on this urban canvas. _

_The harsh wind whipped through my unruly hair as I cried for someone, anyone, to help me. My voice was lost on the breeze and I couldn't pull enough air into my ragged lungs to call again. _

_I couldn't go any farther. This was it for me. I had fought, but my body was ready to give up. I collapsed to the sidewalk, curling up and staring at the slate gray sky, wondering, hoping, for something to happen to take away my misery. _

_Why did it have to end like this? I wasn't ready to give in yet, but I was so tired. As my breathing grew even shallower and my poor haggard heart struggled to get out a few more beats, my heavy eyes closed for what I thought would be the last time. _

_The last thing I heard was a voice._

_My last thought before I blacked out was how odd it was that whatever angel or demon that had come to claim me spoke with a Southern twang._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 7! Sorry for the long wait, but college has an ugly habit of getting in the way of my writing time. Alexia is about to get seriously tested when tier time comes around :3. Heh heh, I'm kind of excited about writing that part actually. That'll probably be next chapter though.**

Yard time was called and I walked outside, slowly making my way to the dreaded set of bleachers that would soon prove to be like my outside cell. It was actually going to be worse than my cell, because at least then I was safe from T-Bag and I was beginning to grow fond of Charles. He was like the father figure I never had.

I sat down on the bleachers and relished the few moments of peace I had before my world would inevitably come crashing down. I glanced around and met the gazes of Michael and Sucre. I gave them a sad smile but then looked away. I couldn't stand seeing their pity or concern. I buried my face in my arms with a sigh.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, my head jerked up when T-Bag's voice pierced my thoughts. "I see you read my note Lexi. So, my sweet flower, what should I have you do first?" he asked in his smooth taunting lilt. I glared at him but he just smirked, his cronies laughing behind him.

T-Bag tapped his chin thoughtfully while he contemplated my fate. Then he snaked his tongue over his lower lip, eliciting a small gulp from me. He stroked a finger down my cheek once and I shuddered. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I know what your first test will be but I have to make some… preparations, so go run off to Pretty and his amigo like I know you want to. " he ordered. I narrowed my eyes at the way he said 'amigo' as a racial slur towards Sucre. He would need to lay off the "white supremacist" crap around me if he wanted me to cooperate.

I frowned, wondering what he meant by my 'test'. I would worry about that later though. I couldn't believe he was just going to let me go so easily. Of course, it was just temporary, but I would take it whenever I could get it.

"Unless of course, you're starting to enjoy my company." T-Bag added teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, turned and ran off without a second thought. I was planning on taking full advantage of this short reprieve.

I was slightly surprised to see that Michael wasn't with Sucre anymore. He was now standing at the chain-link fence talking to Lincoln. I approached cautiously. "Hi Michael. Lincoln." I greeted quietly. Michael smiled softly and Lincoln just scowled, but not because I had interrupted. "I saw that sick freak touch you Alexia. If he lays a hand on you again I'll break his neck." he growled angrily. I laughed a bit at that. "Thanks Lincoln. Fortunately, I was able to break free for now." I said, trying to sound happy, but I couldn't hide the hint of worry in my tone. Michael of course, picked up on it immediately. "Something's still bothering you though." he commented.

I sighed. "I'm just worried about what T-Bag will want with me during tier time." I muttered. Michael frowned. "Sucre and I will look out for you. You can stay near us if you want." he told me comfortingly. I shook my head warily. "I appreciate that and I will if I can, but T-Bag won't take too kindly to me disobeying him again." I murmured in almost a whisper.

I jumped back when Lincoln suddenly punched the fence. "Alexia, you need to talk to the Warden about this! T-Bag is treating you like you're his property! Pope won't stand for that and neither will Michael and I." he said fiercely.

I looked up at the sky, not knowing how to explain to them that I needed to do this. "It's not like I'm the first one. I doubt Pope could do anything to stop it. This is prison. It happens. Besides, I can't do that anyway Lincoln. As long as T-Bag holds answers that I need, my fate is in his hands. I can't go on with my life not knowing what happened to me. It eats away at me every day that I don't know and I'm tired. I'm tired of pretending that my life can ever be normal again. I don't like it any more than you do, but if I have to be his personal plaything to end this, then so be it." I retorted seriously.

That was when I realized that despite what I told everyone, I was fighting against the feeling in my gut that was telling me exactly how I could get what I wanted. I was holding back, only grudgingly doing what T-Bag asked, but kicking and screaming the entire way. I had to draw the line somewhere with what I was willing to do, but I had to admit to myself what I knew long ago: the old Alexia is gone. My family and friends are gone. That life is over. Something had been irreversibly damaged in me the day that T-Bag found me on the sidewalk. It was time to embrace the person I was now. I had a good heart and always would, but I was broken. I couldn't deny that any longer.

I had come to a decision and I would have to stick with it. I just hoped that the brothers, Sucre, and Charles wouldn't shun me for it. They were good people and I had come to think of them almost as friends. Sara had been kind to me as well. They would just have to understand that things weren't always black and white. Sometimes you had to find that gray area to survive, no matter how small. Part of me wanted to stay close to Michael and Sucre, let them protect me, but part of me felt I wouldn't be able to rest until I paid off my debt to T-Bag. Who says I couldn't do both?

Michael tried to put a gentle hand on my shoulder, but I clenched my fists and pulled away. "Look, just drop it okay! I want to do this and not just to recover my lost memories!" I snapped, getting impatient. They needed to see that I wasn't going to run away with my tail between my legs when things got rough.

The brothers both looked at me startled for a moment. "You want to be in the crew of that trash?" Lincoln questioned disbelievingly.

I hesitated for a brief moment, but then nodded before telling them the thing that had been bothering me since this morning when I had those flashes of memory.

"For now, yes. He saved my life. I owe him for that."


	8. Apologies (NOT A CHAPTER)

**This isn't an update. I want to apologize for being away for so long. No I have not forgotten about this story and the irony of the title isn't lost on me. I've started college and I've been really busy. I promise that I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up soon. For those of you who are being patient and haven't left me, thank you. I'll try to make the next chapter the best one yet to make up for not updating in so long. **


End file.
